


Under the Stars

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: For HP May Madness day 9:Pairing: Neville Longbottom/Anthony GoldsteinChallenge/prompts used: Pairing, "What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?", guitar





	Under the Stars

As the last rays of sunset disappeared below the horizon, Anthony laid his head on Neville's lap. He propped his guitar up on his knees and started to play.

Neville smiled and brushed Anthony's hair out of his eyes. "Ready for the Herbology exam in the morning?"

Anthony grinned and started singing "Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme."

"I don't think those will be on the test," Neville said.

"I'm ready for the exam," Anthony said. "I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you."

Neville realized he was grinning. He didn't care.

"We could study for astronomy while we're at it," Anthony said. "What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?"

Neville leaned back and stared up at the sky. Anthony started playing his guitar again.

A thought struck Neville. "What are we going to tell my Gran?"

Anthony shifted on his lap to look at him, music stopped. "Do you expect it to be a problem?"

"I don't know," Neville said.

"Has she... ever expressed an opinion on whom you should date?"

"Not really," Neville said. She hadn't ever expressed an opinion on same-sex relationships at all. He considered that maybe he should find that comforting, that maybe if she cared she would have made her opinion known, but the uncertainty made him nervous.

"Let's worry about it later, then," Anthony said. "I mean, my Mum will be fine unless we get married some day, and then she'll want you to convert." He laughed. "But no point in borrowing trouble."

Neville relaxed a little. Anthony was right. He frequently was.


End file.
